Conventional enclosed switch assemblies include a mountable enclosure and a line base assembly therein. The line base assembly includes a line base that mounts inside of the enclosure, and a moveable electrical engagement member (e.g., a rotor) that is rotatably mounted to the line base. The moveable electrical engagement member may include switch components (e.g., blades or other electrical contacts) for each phase (e.g., 3-phases). An external handle is connected to the moveable electrical engagement member (e.g., a rotor) through the wall of the enclosure and rotation thereof causes engagement and disengagement of the electrical switch. A swivel mechanism may be used to provide spring bias to ensure quick-make and quick-break (QMQB) functionality, such as specified by Underwriters Laboratories (e.g., UL 98.6.3.10) for enclosed switches of greater than 250V/30 A. The QMQB function opens or closes the switch after a designed rotation of the handle and the operator is incapable of retraining the opening or closing once that designed rotation has been met. The enclosure of enclosed switch assemblies may also include a spring-loaded lid catch mechanism, typically located at a bottom of the lid of the enclosure.
Such enclosed switch assemblies tend to be costly due to the large numbers of components used therein. Therefore, enclosed switch assemblies that have lower cost, which are simpler, and have fewer components are desired.